Dynasty Warriors: My Immortal
by XxXWildTigerXxX
Summary: Sima Yi keeps having Night terrors of His youngest Son Sima Zhao being Killed by Ding Feng.. Or is it really a nightmare.. Rated M for gore


DYNASTY WARRIORS FANFICTION: MY IMMORTAL

Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua were asleep in there bed peacefully, after fighting in wars it was good to be home… Except; For Sima it was a lot more difficult. He tossed and Turned grunting in discomfort. His hands clenched tightly as if he were gripping a sword, His facial expressions tightened as he growled. No doubt about it he was having a bad dream about the war. But maybe it wasn't a bad dream. Maybe even a night mare. The master mind that is afraid of nothing (except his wife. She is demonic….) was getting a night mare. Sima clenched the pillow and gasped slightly his face turning into fear. "Zhao…" He whispered his son's name. He tossed over again whimpering slightly. He was having that night mare…The nightmare that taunts him. He blames himself… He remembers it like it was yesterday.

_Sima Yi, his wife and two sons were in panic during a heated battle. Lots of soldiers were dead, blood was splattered, and some men were even still suffering. Sima Yi, his wife and eldest son were frantically searching for Zhao. At some point in the battle he must have went off. Zhang Chunhua never showed any compassion for her sons, but for the first time she was fighting back tears. As they rode along killing enemy soldiers Sima Yi made the decision to split up and kill enemies while searching for Zhao. "Shi, Chunhua, split up and try to find Zhao. If all else fails… Come to me an report… I'm going to kill Ding Feng. Hopefully I'll find that boy of mine. Knowing him he probably got impatient and tried to get to him first." After that being said the family split up. So much was going through Zhang Chunhua's mind. A mother knows if any of her kids are in danger; sometimes before it even happens. Something was not right. She saw Jia Chong who was, mutilating terrorists. Typical Jia Chong, He was always one to love getting down and dirty. _(Jia Chong is like the sociopathic Punisher XD)

_Chunhua looked at Jia Chong with a distressed solicitous look. The gothic male looked at the woman and frowned. "My lady, what seems to ale you?" Chunhua's voice sounded as if she were about to cry. "My son, Sima Zhao… He seemed to have gone off away from us and cannot seem to find him… Do you think you can keep an eye out for him Jia?" Jia Chong had never seen this side of the frightening woman, and THAT scared him… Jia Chong nodded and looked at the distressed woman throwing an axe backwards still facing the woman killing a terrorist who was about to lunge at him. "Of course my lady, I'll report immediately if I see him. " Chunhua nodded and went on ahead.._

_Sima Shi couldn't fight. He tried to but he would end up just freezing. He was too caught up thinking about Zhao. __**HIS **__baby brother… He remembered when he found out when his mom was pregnant and he didn't want a brother. But years he grew to love having a brother around; and he intends to keep it that way. Shi didn't really do much of fighting while searching for his brother, but just when he heard his brothers blood chilling, air piercing scream; Shi was surrounded. He used all his power and motivation for Zhao to annihilate the terrorist _

_Sima Yi heard the scream and charged towards it on his horse, but when he did get there it was a sight that was horrifying. His son, being held up by the neck choking by the hands of Ding Feng. His son was trying to scream but was silenced out by the hand against his throat. "DING FENG, GOD DAMN YOU PUT HIM DOWN! FACE ME NOT HIM! HE'S JUST A BOY!" Sima Yi charged at the stronger man but was thrown against a rock, temporarily disabling him. As Sima Yi awoken a second later; He looked up and his eyes widened, his blood went cold and all he could do is watch. His body was stunned from being thrown against a wall. But what he was about to witness is a thousand times more pain full to endure. He saw Ding Feng raise his blade up to the boy who was now crying and penetrated the blade through Sima Zhao's stomach. He twisted the blade and began ever so slowly sliding the blade out where he then thrust his hand in the gaping wound ripping out Sima Zhao's intestinal organs.. The bigger man was coated in blood. His son's blood.. This was not real… This is a nightmare!_

When Sima Yi awoken he screamed his son's name thrusting himself up sitting. He was in a cold sweat, his heart racing and most of all, he was shaking.. The night terror he just experienced, he is just not going to be able to go to bed comfortably. Sima Yi slipped his robe on and raced to Zhao's room that is still kept exactly the way his son left it; messy and scattered. Sima Yi's eyes burned with tears seeing his son was not there. Sima Yi barged into his eldest son's room and pushed Shi awake. "wake up…" His voice was cold and hurt. When Shi arouse from his bed he glared at first but softened… "What is it father?" his son questioned and Sima Yi's voice was broken.. "Father what's wrong..!" Sima Shi's voice was full of concerned and remembered that look…This wasn't the first time he saw his dad like this in the middle of the night. His father's tears spilled down his chin. "Zhao is gone.." Sima Shi sighed and fought back tears. "father.. Zhao had been gone for a year now…. Remember?" Sima Yi cringed and remembered everything now. "He died on his birthday…which happens to be today…" Sima Yi looked down and sighed… "Shi... Get dressed… Dress nicely.. We're visiting Zhao's grave." By the time Shi and Sima Yi were dressed and on their horses to an open field by an wide open Lake It was Sun rise. And There in front of them laid a Tombstone that read:

R.I.P SIMA ZHAO

HERE LIES SIMA ZHAO.

HE DIED HONORABLY IN BATTLE

ON HIS BIRTHDAY

Sima Yi laid a collection of Cherry blossoms on the grave next to candles and his blade, and kneeled down. "Even after a year from you're death, I still wake up some nights forgetting you're gone. Rest in Peace my son…" Sima Yi sighed, "Happy Birthday Zhao." Sima Shi's eyes watered as a slight tear ran down his pale face. "Happy birthday Baby brother, I wish I could have fought by your side and was a bit less stuck up to you. I hope you're doing alright in the afterlife. It's kind of quiet without you here. Mom sometimes tears up when you pass by your door. She misses you a lot. She often says I love you, good night and good morning softly when she passes by your room too… She regrets ever calling you out and being cold…Even Jia Chong misses you… He can't even sleep… He stays awake most of the night wrecking stuff and training… Any ways… Rest in peace Zhao… I love you… Happy birthday…"

Later that day Sima Shi, Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua, Xhiao Ba, Jia Chong and even the amazing Zhang He went to the grave sight of Zhao's and celebrated the mournful birthday of The young warrior.

THE END~


End file.
